All in the Memory
by Devandar
Summary: Just what is in Cloud's mind.


All in the Memory  
  
  
What's up with this Fucking Mako Shit?  
  
All I needed was a Potion.  
  
Better Shut the Fuck up Cloud!  
  
Whatever Whigga!  
  
Say what? Say what? Say what? Say what?  
Say what? Say what? Say what? Say what?  
  
My Sword is bigger than yours!  
  
Ooh! Say what? Say what? Say what?  
Say what? Say what? Say what?  
  
My Group is bigger than yours!  
  
To bad I've got my mind in your Head (ha ha)  
You Mako Sucka, Soldier Motherfucker (ooh)  
Taking overflows it's the Zack Pimp  
Need the Limit (Break) to save this group from Cloud Strife  
I'm gonna drop a little east side plate (ooh)  
You best step back cause it's a kill, it's a kill  
So watcha thinking MR. Soldier man  
Doing all you can to look like Odin's best man  
  
I'll Block you out Zack, yes I know you fell it  
You look like one of those assholes from the Shinra Video (Say what Say what)  
You little Vagrant hoe  
Please give me some Chicks to work with  
Cause right (oh) now I'm all it kid  
Suck my dick kid like Rufus's daddy did  
  
Who the fuck you think your talking to? (me)  
I'm known for beating little monster lumps like you (whatever)  
All up in my face with that (Limit Break!!!)  
You little fairy burning all your power  
Knappy hairy chest, look it's Barret Wallace (Oh Shit Baby)  
I hear ya toke'n on the Mako Pipe Cloud  
but you said it best, there's no place to hide  
  
What the Fuck ya Saying? Your a Soldier? Whatever Limp dick  
Zack's memory needs to reburst needs to recurse  
What he saying (Say what Say what)  
Wannabe soldierjoke is what your playing  
rippin off a man, Counterfeit (oh oh), faking  
plus your debts i'm facing  
You can't be that shit every day Zack... Lay off my Woman!!!  
  
Say what? Say what?  
You better watch you fucking Mouth Cloud!  
  
So you hate me...And I hate you  
You know what, You know what  
It's all in the memory!  
I hate you...And you hate me  
You know what  
It's all in the Memory!  
  
Look at you Zack I've fucked you up twice (say what?)  
Throwing rhymes at me like Oh Shit alright Don Corneo  
You better run run while you can (say what)  
Can never fuck me up (Say what) Mack Zingkit  
At least I got a phat Original Gang  
  
Who's hot? Who's not? (you) You best step back  
Cloud in the Sky (oh) you need a new job (ha)  
Time to take that fight skill  
back to the Honey Bee and buy yourself a new Man (Fuck you)  
You jerk in a pie I'll Limit Break in your eye  
Climbing Shoots and Ladders while your Liver Splatters  
but you just can't get away (get it gay?)  
Cause its doomsday kid its Doomsday  
  
So I hate you...And you hate me  
You know what, You know what  
It's all in the memory! (yea, yea, you got it)  
I hate you...And you hate me  
You know what  
It's all in the Memory! (yeah yeah)  
  
You call your self a Soldier? (yep)  
You more like a Turk Loser (oh Kewl)  
Your favorite band is Knights (Knights?)  
and all you eat is Potions  
Your like a fruity Devil, Your favorite Break is Omnislash (yeehaw)  
It's just to bad that your a Fad and on a lower level  
  
So your from Midgar Slums  
Kicking it like Don Corneo  
Getting Butt-fucked at the Honey Bee  
while Aeris's on her knees (oh) waiting for Don's little Grapenut!  
  
Hey where'd you get that little dance (over here)  
Like them Idiots in Midgar your burning up your Mako  
while President Shinra had your Mother (yeah)  
Your Mother had his brother (huh uh)  
It's just to bad President Shinra's mad Barret's now your Lover  
  
Come on Don Corneo  
Can your Monster do a fucking wheelie  
You got it down south and Boy  
You sure did got it Dirty (oh yeah) in your mouth  
  
I hate you...And you hate me  
You know what, You know what  
It's (yeah) all in the memory! (you got it, you got it)  
And I hate you...(yeah)  
And you hate me  
You know what, you know what  
It's all in the Memory! (you got it, you got it)  
  
And I love Aeris  
And I want Tifa  
And I'll suck Aeris  
And I fucked Tifa  
And I Butt-fucked Aeris  
And I ate Tifa  
And I'll lick your Dick mother (Say What!?!) fucker...  
...Say What???  
  
  



End file.
